monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lagiacrus Guide by Raide
Guide Made By: Raide890 Guide for: Lagiacrus Game: MH3 Rank: ***** Weapon Type: I highly prefer any weapon with a shield or that can defend (Lance, SnS, Great Sword) and try not to use Bowguns Armor: Barroth for electric resistance or any set with high defense (Rathian, Gobul, Etc) Guide: Lagiacrus, the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Tri. Sadly for us (the players) the game lures us into a false sense of security with the repel mission. The repel mission is very easy while the hunt mission is very hard. Hopefully with a lot of luck and practice you will be able to farm this guy in no time at all and get all those great weapons. Be prepared. Part 1 – Preparation Recommended Items: * 10 Potions * 10 Mega Potions * Shock Trap * Pitfall Trap (only good when lagiacrus is on land) * Flash Bombs * 20 Whetstones * 10 Herbs * 10 Blue mushrooms (combine with herbs to make potions) Optional : * Might Seeds (at least 3) * Adamant Seeds (at least 3) Part 2 – The Fight Lagiacrus is an electric-aquatic wyvern that is very dangerous if you let him be. Most (nearly all) of the fight is underwater which makes it tricky. It does high damage and can confuse or cause thunderblight. Its moves are very similar to the Royal Ludroth so taking the time and practicing dodging on him will likely prove to your advantage. Attacks: * Roar - no damage but it can attack quickly after it * Claw - low damage but if it chains it to another attack it could be troublesome * Tail Whip - curls while biting and lashes its tail for moderate damage and throwback * Electric Aura - charges electricity and releases it for moderate damage and thunderblight (cannot be blocked) * Electric Explosion - same as aura with more damage and causes many explosions around it * Slip and Slide - slides at you for moderate damage * Bite - bites you for moderate damage * Extreme Slip and Slide - goes to the far end of the room and slides at you for high damage and if you are behind him you can be affected by wyvern wind * Smash - stands up on land and slams on you * Trample - runs at you dealing moderate damage * Electric Ball - It spits an electric ball at you dealing high damage and causes thunderblight Strategy: * SnS - This fight will be long due to the SnS’s low damage but it is easier than fighting it without a shield. The reason you want a shield is because of its one fatal flaw: it almost never stops attacking. With a shield you can block its attacks and immediately deal damage afterwards. It is also important to use a whetstone whenever possible because it is very hard to win with a dull weapon. If you keep up this strategy you can win with maybe no deaths. Try to use a fire sword because it’s weak to fire (qurupeco chopper or its upgrades is good to use on it). * Great Sword - I don’t recommend this weapon as much as I do SnS and lances because it is very slow. It does high damage and can defend which are good but because it’s slow you can’t deal much damage without taking damage in return. Again use a whetstone whenever possible and always defend when you are not attacking. It’s a challenging fight with a great sword but it can be won with minimal to no deaths. * Hammers -This can either be a very easy fight or a very hard and frustrating one. Hammers are very powerful and faster than great swords but they cannot defend which is a huge negative. If you are using a hammer use the hit and run tactic. Always I repeat always be dodging or attacking or you will probably die. Don’t be afraid to die once or twice because you likely will. This is very tricky and nerve racking fight but it’s very rewarding to see it go down. (Use Peco Flint if you are using a hammer as fire is good on it) * Lance - I highly recommend lances because you can defend and defend well. Always be using the shield when you are not attacking and when it attacks you give him a few hits and defend again. Any high damaging lance will be fine. This fight is long because you are mainly on the defensive but it’s easy to win without a death. You can cut off its tail but be warned as it leaves you vulnerable. * Bow guns - I HIGHLY recommend that you DO NOT use bow guns. Reason one is the low defense armor and reason two is the fact that bow guns aren’t great underwater. If you are a diehard bow gun user I recommend that you get good at using something else for this fight. It is possible to win with a bow gun but be prepared to die and lose the mission a few times. Be sure to stay far away from it at all times and use cha cha as a distraction while you hit him hard with fire ammo. This will be an extremely challenging fight but it is very accomplishing when you see it fall to the bow gun. * Switch Axe - Again I don’t recommend it but it is better than the bow gun. Use the hit and run tactic and try to cut off his tail to shorten the range of some of its attacks. Use the switch axe’s special attack when possible and make sure to stay above half hp. (Make sure to have the upgrade of the regular switch axe when fighting it or you will barely be able to hit it). * Long Swords -You may not be able to defend with a long sword but I actually will recommend it. Stun it and use spirit slash whenever the guage is full. You must make sure to use the hit and run tactic but this is an easier fight than with a switch axe, hammer, bow gun, and great sword. Use the long swords speed and reach to your advantage and stay above half hp. Shock traps are extremely useful with a long sword, not to catch it but to get in a lot of powerful hits. Conclusion: Try and use a weapon with a shield or a weapon that is quick. Beware of most of its attacks because they can do massive amounts of damage. Use a shock trap whenever possible and basically just hit it until it dies. It sleeps in area 12 so use that to your advantage. This boss is very powerful and it has a ton of HP so be prepared for a long fight. Another thing to add would be that one of the only times it’ll stop is when it is out of stamina so attack it then. If you are completely prepared (food boosts will help a lot) then you should have no problem taking the lagiacrus.